


Easter Bunny Boo-Boo’s.

by ChompJames



Series: Holiday Curse [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Casual Injury, Clumsy! Waverly, Easter, F/F, Fluff, Nicole is a Saint!, Ouch, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: Waverly has a plan for the Rock Climbing gym that benefits for Easter! Let’s see what chaos they can cause today!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Holiday Curse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633618
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	Easter Bunny Boo-Boo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter to me! And you! Hope you enjoy and are being safe and sane during this quarantine!

Waverly woke up alone. Which was something that rarely occurred ever since she and Nicole started dating. With a stretch and a pop to her lower back, Waverly tried to make her bed feel less lonely. She was being a bit dramatic and she knew it but missing Nicole was just something her heart did without concern.

She had been suspicious when Nicole opted on spending the night at her own house by herself last night. Nicole had said she needed to pick something up for Easter at the gym super early in the morning. Wanted it to be a surprise. Nicole had promised to be over bright and early though so Waverly had stopped her pouting and eventually let Nicole leave after they had completed filling up over a thousand plastic eggs filled with candy. 

With a quick glance to her phone Waverly popped out of bed and into the bathroom. She was excited to help Nicole set up at the gym for Easter. 

It was both for fun and for potential new memberships. Waverly smiled through her toothpaste foam as she recalled how Nicole had been completely in awe at her idea. Free egg hunts all day would bring new people into the gym. Children could end up loving the idea of climbing and beg their parents to let them take lessons. Even the parents might become curious and want to join the gym. Nicole had called her a genius and Waverly fell a bit more in love with her. 

Flinging the minty floss in the bathroom trash can and taking a hearty gulp of mouthwash Waverly can’t wait for the day ahead of her. Holiday Curse can suck it today. Today she was going to enjoy watching little children run around, climb the wall, and get excited about finding brightly colored candy filled eggs. 

Spitting the light blue liquid into the sink, Waverly smiles brightly at her reflection, giving herself a small little wave. Today was going to be great. She could feel it in her bones. 

Opening the bathroom door, she lets out a frightened scream. Coming face to face with a zombie Easter Bunny. Reflexes kick in automatically and her foot collides between the deranged looking bunny’s legs. Connecting _hard_ as the Bunny crumples to its knee’s. 

“ _ Baby. What the hell _ _?_ ” The cracked out Easter Bunny groaned. “It’s me. It’s Nicole.” 

Oh. _Ohhhh_. _**OH**_.

Eyes widening as she realizes she just kicked Nicole in the box. Rolling her eyes at calling it ‘ _the box_ ’  as well. “Nicole! Are you alright?”

Nicole groaned a bit more as her hands gripped the front of the Easter Bunny outfit. “My pubic bones are throbbing in pain.” 

“Can you please take off that ridiculous bunny head?” Waverly whined. “It’s really creeping me out.” 

The Easter Bunny groaned a bit more before Nicole’s beautiful face was revealed. “Seriously? It’s the Easter Bunny Waves.” 

“A cracked out one maybe.” Waverly replied. “Where did you even find this? It’s going to scare the kids.” 

Finally Nicole got to her feet with a grimace in her face. “It’s the last one they had. I don’t think it looks  _that bad_. ”

Maybe it’s because Waverly had a bad experience as a child with Easter Bunny costumes, or maybe it was because Nicole’s looked awful. Honestly she couldn’t tell. 

Nicole’s costume was a odd gray. Like the costume once had been white but after many uses it was a matted down dusty gray. The ears were a bit flopped over, making the deranged cross eyed eyes look even more menacing. Also she had the flattest bunny tail.

That oddly comforting cackling shook Waverly from judging Nicole’s costume. “Haught. Put the head back on!”

Nicole smiled as she turned around to face Wynonna, sliding the Bunny head on eagerly. Even though the costume was god awful and slightly scary, Waverly loved the thought and enthusiasm behind it. 

The flash of light from Wynonna’s phone and the silly poses Nicole was doing made the costume a little less scary. But just a little. 

Nicole spun around suddenly and Waverly jerked back automatically. The costume, no matter that her lovely kind and sweet Nicole was underneath her, terrified her. 

“Baby girl. You still getting flashback from when Curtis forced you to sit on the Easter Bunny’s lap when you were six? You think you’d get over that.” Wynonna chuckled. 

Casting her eyes downward Waverly feels a tiny bit embarrassed but the memory of a yellow Easter Bunny she was forced to sit with while crying haunted her. Uncle Curtis had ended up having to bribe her with chocolates to stop crying. 

Nicole seemed to sympathize for her, as Nicole took the head off again. “Aww baby. I’m sorry. I wish I would have known that before I rented the darn thing all day.” 

With a shake of her head Waverly smiled. “No it’s okay. You’ll be the best Easter Bunny ever. I know it’s you under there. I’ll be fine. How are you... _down there_?”

“Did you kick her in the fire crotch?” Wynonna asked shocked.

Nicole nodded. “Dude. If I had balls she would have busted them for sure. At least we know if someone sneaks up on her she can be swift.” 

Sometimes she truly hated how much Nicole and Wynonna got along. Except there wasn’t a single iota in her body that thought that to be true. “Okay I think that’s enough making fun of me. The day has hardly begun.” 

She hated the way her voice whined but she also detested the fact that she had already begun hurting Nicole. It was too early in the morning for this. 

“Coffee and muffins?” Waverly asked, laying a soft peck against Nicole’s lips, before moving swiftly down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

If Nicole was going to be subject to injuries all day she would need the energy from a healthy and hearty breakfast. It was the least she could do. 

Luckily she had baked them last night when Nicole had gone home. She had a little extra time to make them ice coffee’s now. Without looking Waverly flung open the refrigerator door, noticing and hearing it stop and collide with  _something_. 

“Pffftttt...ugh.” 

Yup. That was Nicole. That was her pained sounding voice. 

Sheepishly she peaked over the fridge door. Finding one Nicole Haught, sans bunny costume, slumped over at the waist. Hands softly cradling the left side of her ribs. “What’s crackin’ good lookin’?”

Nicole peered up at her. Those perfect eyebrows knit it up pain. “Besides my ribs?” 

Lovingly Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s neck. Pressing a faint kiss in between those eyebrows. “Sorry sweetie pie. Did you want a iced coffee? Where’s the bunny costume?”

As long as Nicole wasn’t bleeding or on the floor writhing in pain, Nicole was probably okay. That’s what they had previously discussed anyway. For some reason that woman had a incredibly high pain tolerance. 

“It’s uncomfortable.” Nicole sighed. “I’ll put it back on when the hunts begin.” 

With a hum Waverly handed Nicole a banana muffin. A good hearty breakfast for her best baby. “We better get a move on then cutie. Don’t forget the hard boiled eggs!” 

🐇🥚🐇🥚🐇🥚🐇

Nicole was excited, overheated, but excited none the less. They had run the first two of their ten egg hunts. Several people had signed up at the gym and she couldn’t believe how amazing Waverly’s idea was. Well she could actually, Waverly was the smartest woman she had ever known. 

A smack to her butt brought her back to reality. “Hey cutie!” 

Turning around she noticed Waverly jerk back a bit. It was a little funny how disturbed the tiny brunette was by the Bunny Costume and she couldn’t help but to chuckle as she took the head off. “Hey baby. Having fun?”

Watching as those hazel eyes lit up, moon crinkles at the side, Nicole felt weak in the knees. “Oh my god. Yes. It’s so fun watching the kids climb and find all the eggs hidden around.”

That had been fun to watch, well what she could watch with her vision somewhat impaired by the bunny head, watching her employee’s eyes focused on the children as they climbed. Everyone was working today. The last thing she needed was a kid falling from the walls. Now that would be a disaster. 

The kids in general were alright. They were little germ cess pools though. Nicole had been eying a particular kid who decided coughing and sneezing all over the place without covering his mouth was the funnest thing to do. 

“Alright. I’m going to go see who I can pawn this hell suit over to. It’s like seven hundred degrees in here.” Nicole sighed as she wiped her forehead. 

Being pulled forward by Waverly fisting her lithe hands around a patch of off gray bunny hair, Nicole stumbles forward. “You are pretty  _hot_ ,  Haught.” 

Waverly’s seductive voice sent a shiver down her spine. “You’re just making me hotter in the costume Waves.” 

“Well you better switch with someone then. I think now would be a perfect time to start the hard boiled egg hunt.” Waverly chirped as she brushed past. “I’ll hide them!”

This hunt was strictly for the adults. Every different colored egg was a different prize. Ranging from a gift certificate to the gym to a expensive spa package at ‘Forever Eternity’ which gave Nicole a creepy feeling even though she had never even been to the spa before. Waverly had been though even if she was cryptic about her experience. 

Finally after finding a employee willing to suffocate in the costume, Nicole applied an extra layer of deodorant before heading into the main climbing gym. She had spotted Waverly bouncing around on her feet near an annoyed looking Wynonna. 

“I’m just here for the free shit Waverly. Chill out.” Wynonna exhaled. 

Chuckling Nicole pushed Wynonna forward before shouting to get the attention of everyone in the gym. “Alright guys. This is for adults only. Ten hard boiled eggs have been hidden. Each color representing a different prize. On your marks...get set...GO.”

It was like a beehive that had been knocked down, people scurrying around quickly, climbing walls, looking at the ground. Nicole protectively rushed Waverly into her arms as the mob started to get rowdy. “You’d think the eggs were worth thousands of dollars by this reaction.”

There was a huff of air against her chest as Waverly laughed. “Well, the adults never get to do the fun stuff on Easter. If I didn’t hide them I would be out there.” 

“Does that mean I can go find some?” Nicole asked. “I mean I didn’t get to hide them.”

The room spun around her as Waverly guided Nicole out of the main area and into the employee’s locker rooms. The cool metal of the locker door closing seeped in through the fabric of the tank top she was wearing. 

She barely had time to register what was happening before Waverly was kissing her. “What gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining.”

The little laugh from Waverly tickled her lips. “I’m just so glad you’re out of that costume.” 

She’d never be able to quite put into words how having Waverly’s hands brace her jaw made her feel. It was as if Waverly felt she was fragile. Fingertips leaving behind a trail of fire as they traced her jaw. She would never tire of this dance. 

The way Waverly’s hand would always caress across her neck and into the hair at the back of her neck. Twirling her hair around fingertips.No matter how many times they found themselves this way Nicole couldn’t help but to think about how lucky she was that she got to call Waverly  _**hers**_. 

As Waverly’s lips started an agonizingly slow trail over her jaw, Nicole started to feel a pinch in her back. “Baby.” 

“Hmm?” Waverly hummed as Nicole felt the vibration course through her nerves along with a nip on her collarbone. 

Normally a little bit of uncomfortableness didn’t bother her but Nicole could start to feel skin tugging and being pinched harder every time Waverly moved against her. 

“Ah. Baby.” 

Nicole swore she heard a actual growl come from Waverly’s chest as she felt herself being pushed against the lockers harder. Also feeling a chunk of skin being torn. 

“Shit.” Nicole hissed. “Baby, let’s slow down a second.” 

Waiting for Waverly’s eyes and mind to refocus Nicole was able to step away from the locker. Feeling warm liquid dribble down her back and soak through her shirt. 

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asked, concern taking over lust filled eyes. 

Carefully removing her shirt Nicole winces at the pull of her muscle. “I think the locker closed on my spinal erector. At least tore off some skin.”

Feeling herself being turned around by impatient hands, Nicole allows Waverly to access her like she always does. She wasn’t sure if it was comforting to Waverly to make sure she hadn’t caused life threatening injuries or if Waverly just liked to fuss over her. Either way she wasn’t going to complain as long as it helped Waverly cope in some way. 

The small fingers skirt over the sensitive and raw feeling skin of her middle back. The blood still trickling down with every beat of her heart. 

“Hold on. Let me get the on-site paramedic.” Waverly huffs. 

That had been another great idea of Waverly’s. Just in case of an accident or someone falling while hunting for eggs, on site paramedics would be a great use. Also with the holiday curse Nicole figured she  _might_ be at their mercy today at some point as well. 

As she looked around the lightly shaded locker room she couldn’t help but to wonder. Would this be what their life would look like? Every holiday? For eternity? 

Was she destined to have a new scar, concussion, or whatever else the universe would conjure up? Life was certainly odd sometimes. 

“Hey Nicole. I’m Perry. You mind if I take a look?”

“Go ahead.” Nicole answered. “You want me laying on the bench?” 

Perry seemed to scope out the room before figuring the bench was the best place. 

Laying face down, with Waverly hovering above her, Nicole notices some dust bunnies underneath the lockers. Rolling her eyes at the laziness at some of her employees. 

At the sound of plastic ripping she cranes her neck to get a good look at what exactly Perry is doing. “Don’t worry Nicole, just an alcohol pad to wipe the blood away, then I can access the damage a bit better.” 

That made Nicole feel a little better at least. That this  _Perry_ _guy_ wasn’t going to just be poking and prodding and sticking her with anything without at least letting her know. 

Flinching instantly at the cold and wet alcohol pad as Perry wooed away dried and new blood. “That looks deep. Is that deep?” Waverly rambled. 

Her cute little chaotic girlfriend. 

“It’ll need two stitches. It’s not that bad. Just two stitches and clean gauze and it’ll be fine.” Perry said.

Two stitches wasn’t bad. She’s had worse for sure. “Hey baby. I wanna look at something other than dust bunnies my lazy employees have neglected to clean.” 

The breathy laugh from Waverly made her relax a bit. She wasn’t nervous about getting stitches at all. It was just a bit off getting them in the middle of her employees locker room. 

Bright hazel eyes line up with hers and for a second she forgets how to breathe. Even if it sounded like a sentence out of some cheesy romantic novel, it was true. “Hi gorgeous.”

The smile Waverly gave her was genuine and allowed for the tiny wrinkles to appear around her eyes. “You’re gonna scar.”

“Nicole. I’m gonna numb the area. You’ll feel a little pinch.” Perry said.

Winking at her girlfriend Nicole smiled. “Chicks dig scars.”

Perry happened to be a liar because it was way more than a little pinch she felt when he gave her a numbing shot. Her face must have shown some type of discomfort since Waverly softly took hold of her hand. 

“Trying to impress a bunch of chicks?” Waverly teased while softly squeezing. 

Perry shifted around in his medical bag. “Alright Nicole, I’m going to start the stitches. Won’t take but a minute.” 

“Alright.” Nicole grunted as she craned her neck to get a peek. “And no baby. Just trying to impress the chick I wanna move in with.” 

Nicole jerked forward at the force of Waverly pulling her. At the same moment feeling a sharp slice drag down her body. 

“ _You wanna move in with me_?” Waverly asked. 

“ _**Don’t move her** _ !!”  Perry stuttered. 

“ **That fucking stings**!”

Waverly blushed, mouthing sorry, as Nicole distorted her face in a new pain. “S’ok babe.”

“Sorry Nicole. The sudden movement caused the needle to cut your back a bit. Minor cut though. Please stay still. These stitches won’t take long.” Perry demanded. 

With a nod Nicole allowed Perry to go back to his business as she watched several different emotions cross over Waverly’s face and through her eyes. 

“You..” Waverly whispered. “You really want to move in with me?” 

Maybe it was a little jump of the gun of her to say that. Nicole wasn’t quite ready to move in  _yet_ but she was ready to talk about the prospect of it. Maybe they could get a cat or better yet a dog. 

“All done. Just keep it dry and go to your primary healthcare provider to get the stitches removed.” Perry said as he finished taping a piece of gauze over the stitches. 

As Perry exited the locker room and Nicole sat up she pulled Waverly on to the bench with her. “I want to broach the subject of moving in together. Not right now. I don’t want to u-haul this.” 

Waverly laughed. “Can we get a puppy?” 

Leaning forward, pressing a soft kiss to Waverly’s forehead, Nicole whispers. “Anything you want baby.”

🐇👨🏽⚕️🐇💉🐇🩹🐇

Peering around the climbing rock Waverly finally spots Wynonna. Halfway up the free climbing wall snatching a blue egg from a foot hold. Smiling to herself because she knows the blue egg is just a free month membership to the gym. Wynonna will not be happy even if she has a smug look on her face right now. 

“Haha! Got one baby girl! Show me the moneyyy!” Wynonna yells out as she somehow gracefully climbs down the wall. 

Suspiciously eyeing her sister because there is really no good reason for Wynonna to be any good at rock climbing, Waverly looks around at the other egg seekers while she waits for Wynonna to drop down beside her. 

Out of breathe a bit, Wynonna elegantly jumps down next to her. “Found three eggs. Blue, purple and...shit where’d I put the other one. Oh! Green!” 

Quite impressed with Wynonna’s ambition she hip checks her with a smile. “Nice work Wynonna. Wonder if there’s any eggs left.” 

“Well...are you going to tell me what I’ve won at least?” Wynonna asks with a grin. 

Waverly looks around as if she’s trying to make sure no one is around. Leaning in close to her sisters ear. “No.” 

“Fuck off.” Wynonna chuckled as Waverly gets a little push. 

Catching sight of Nicole coming out of the locker room, new tank top on, Waverly turns back to her sister. “Nicole wants to talk about moving in together.” 

She knows she’s fidgeting with her fingers, voice a little higher than normal, but she can’t help the anxious feeling and excitement rumbling through her body. 

“Woah. That’s serious stuff there baby girl. You ready for that?” Wynonna asks. 

She loves her sister. Even though she may be a shit ticket most of the time, Wynonna was her shit ticket. Waverly knew that Wynonna always put her first, above anything and anyone, Wynonna only wanted the best for her. Only Waverly would be the one to detect the concern in Wynonna’s voice with the question. It was sweet. It was love. 

“Yeah.” Waverly said simply with a shrug. 

She would have thought that it would be a  _huge deal_ , accepting the fact that she wanted to move in with Nicole. That’s a huge step. Yet it was so simple to her. She wanted to wake up next to Nicole, snuggle in closer and breathe Nicole in, listen to the breaths Nicole lets out before waking fully. 

She wanted to argue over how the dishes get places in the dishwasher and make up with her pants around her ankles on the washing machine. She wanted all of it.  **_With Nicole_**. 

It was scary how not scary it was actually. How willing she was to share her life with Nicole. All the ugly parts of her, besides the occasional injuries, every tear she cried at commercials while shoving vegan chocolate down her throat while on her period. 

She wanted to sit on Nicole’s lap by a roaring fire, watching the flames die in the sky, surrounded by darkness yet encompassed in love. She wanted Nicole. The good, bad, ugly, imperfections and everything that Nicole was. 

A swift whack to her head brought Waverly back to reality. “Ow. What the hell Wynonna?” 

Wynonna gave her a look. “I asked you a question like five times. You looked blitzed out there.” 

Smiling Waverly exhales. “Just thinking about Nicole. What’d you ask?” 

“Gross.” Wynonna gags. “I asked why Nicole changed her shirt.” 

Oh yeah. That happened. 

“I pulled her into the locker room.” Waverly grumbled. “When I pushed her against the open locker, guess her skin got caught when it closed. She needed two stitches.” 

Waverly knew that sometimes ugly cackle that Wynonna bestowed upon her was coming. “Aha Hahahahaha. Waverly can you not keep it in your pants?! Especially on the Holidays?” 

Rolling her eyes and choosing to ignore her sister Waverly watches as Nicole weaves in and out of the crowd. 

“ **Hey everyone. How many eggs does everyone have**!”  Nicole shouts.

“ _Three_ ” Wynonna screams out. 

“ _Two_ ”

“ _One”_

_“One”_

_“Two”_

_“One”_

The crowd chants out as Nicole purses her lips and furrows her brows in concentration as if the math was hard. Waverly found it quite attractive. 

“ **Alright that’s ten eggs! Come find your prizes at the table.”** Nicole shouted again and ducked as the crowd stampeded around her. 

Slowly making her way over to her cowering girlfriend with a smile, curiously Waverly spots a white egg she didn’t hide. Picking it up and rolling it around her palms as she makes her way to Nicole. 

“Hey babe.” Waverly exclaims. “What’s the prize for white?” 

Waverly waits for Nicole to stand up straight before tossing the egg to her, except Nicole wasn’t prepared at all, her throw was perfect and Nicole normally would have caught it. Well Nicole  _still caught_ it , at least her face did, anyway. 

Funny thing was...it wasn’t a hard boiled Easter egg at all. Waverly watched as Nicole’s face contorted when the egg smashed and cracked on her forehead. The gooey egg white dripped down Nicole’s nose almost like phlegm and Waverly had to choke back a gag. 

“Shit!” Waverly stammered as she grabbed a gym towel for Nicole. “Where did that egg even come from?” 

Nicole just stood there as the dark orange yolk slid down her cheeks and ghosted over her lips before landing on her newly, clean, acquired tank top. She laughed. Then she choked.

“Ah, ugh. I inhaled a piece of shell in my lungs.” Nicole gasped as she continued her coughing fit. 

“I think a piece is in my nose. It’s slicing my nostril!” Nicole complained and Waverly could only giggle at the thought of it. 

Gently Waverly wiped Nicole’s face off before guiding them to the bathroom. “Yep. Big ole piece of shell in your nose baby.” 

There was a small red spot on Nicole’s forehead where the egg had landed with velocity. At least it wasn’t a egg on her head. Improvement. 

Like any good girlfriend would do Waverly grabbed some toilet paper before shoving it into Nicole’s hands. “Blow.” 

“Go somewhere. It’s gross to blow my nose.” Nicole huffed. 

“If we’re going to love together.” Waverly said sweetly. “We’re going to see the ugly. Blow away baby.” 

Nicole laughed before shrugging and blowing her nose. It was actually kind of cute. Ugly could be cute and perfect. 

After another coughing fit, Nicole spit out a impressive chunk of shell from her mouth. “Let me check up your nose.”

Nicole’s eyes widened. “No Waves. That’s seriously gross, go away.” 

“You don’t be able to see if the shell is out. Let me look you big baby.” Waverly demanded with a stern voice. 

Nicole tried standing her ground but immediately gave in when Waverly fixed her with a stern look. Turning the flashlight on her phone, Waverly peered into Nicole’s nostril. 

Never in her life has she ever looked into someone else’s nose. It was kinda weird but interesting at the same time. “No shell. It’s a little red so there’s probably a few scratches but you’re good.” 

With a shrug Waverly kissed Nicole’s chin. “Did you accidentally put a raw egg in with the hard boiled ones?” 

“I guess. I don’t really remember though. You didn’t hide it though?” Nicole asked. 

She shook her head. “No but I had someone help hiding a few of them. Maybe they did it. Who knows? It was kinda funny though.” 

Nicole nodded. “Yeah. Except now I have to change my shirt. Again.” 

Waverly would much rather Nicole have to change her shirt because of egg yolk stead of blood. This was much better circumstances. 

Nicole lifted her shirt over her head and it took all the self restraint Waverly had to stay rooted to the floor. How someone could be so gorgeous was beyond her. Smug too, if the smirk on Nicole’s face said anything, as Nicole leaned against the sink all half naked and sexy. 

The gauze in the reflection in the mirror however made Waverly think twice about wanting to sink to her knees in front of her red headed fire goddess. No matter how much it made her mouth water. She could envision the sink crashing or mirror falling over top of Nicole’s gorgeous face. 

_Not today Satan_. 

Striding forward with a purpose, Waverly cupped the back of Nicole’s neck, if she couldn’t have her tongue between another set of lips...this would do. 

Nicole’s lips parted eagerly as her tongue glided out sloppily and heated. Waverly would never get tired or bored of this. Of feeling Nicole in her mouth, of her taste. Stealing Nicole’s breath from her lungs. With as much self restraint as possible, she bit down on Nicole’s bottom lip, tugging gently before releasing it. 

“Go change. We’ve got more eggs hunts to run.” Waverly sighed leaning her forehead against Nicole’s. 

🥚🍳🥚🍳🥚🍳🥚🍳

She was tired. It was more exhausting holding an all day Easter egg hunt than she thought it would be. However there was only  _one_ more run before the end. 

She hadn’t seen Nicole in the last half hour and was wondering what the woman was up to as she continued to hide the last of the eggs for the hunt. Thankful there were so many employees today to help hide them. 

As she bent over to secure a bubblegum pink plastic egg behind a potted plant a oversized soft hand/paw groped her ass. A little tougher than normal, but Waverly smiles as she turned around. 

The deranged bunny head was still a bit scary but through out the day she had gotten used to it. “This where you been baby? Getting the bunny suit back on?”

Nicole just stood there and nodded. 

The bunny kinda looked a little taller than Nicole but there was no way it  _wasn’t_ Nicole. Everyone knew they were dating. 

“Babe? Just gonna stand there or are you going to help?” Waverly asked with curious eyes.

The bunny jumped to attention, grabbing a handful of eggs along with a handful of her ass again. Roughly. However not a  ‘ _fuck, that’s hot’_ rough. More like someone who doesn’t know how to handle a woman’s body. 

Following her instincts Waverly pulls the bunny head off and see’s red when it’s not Nicole underneath. “ _Kyle fucking York_!  Who the hell do you think you are?”

He dips his head down with a smile. Ignorant bastard.

“You are so fired.” Waverly seethed. 

That seemed to get his attention. “Wait. Seriously? You’re ass isn’t worth getting fired for!” 

It’s not that she needed anyone besides herself and Nicole cherishing her ass but still, rude. Bending down and picking up the basketful of plastic eggs Waverly hurls it at Kyle’s head. Only for him to duck in the nick of time. 

“ _Oof. What the hell Waves_.”

Of course it would hit Nicole. 

“Kyle was groping me! He had the bunny suit on and I thought it was you!” Waverly hissed as she took angry stomps towards Kyle. 

Kyle’s eyes widened as he turned quickly and ran right in Nicole’s outstretched forearm. Landing like a sack of wet clothes on the floor. 

“Nice one babe.”

Nicole smiled at her and the butterflies erupted in her stomach. “You alright cutie?” 

She was. It wasn’t the first time some boy-man thought they could grope her. The way the world was it probably wouldn’t be the last either. Not that it was okay or alright in any way but Waverly knew her worth and herself. She was fine. Nothing a good talk or two wouldn’t work out. 

So she nodded. Besides...Wynonna would be more than willing to teach Kyle a lesson later. That would be a fun call. 

Nicole crept close to Kyle’s face, grabbing the collar of the bunny suit, “Get out of my Easter bunny outfit and clean out your locker. If I ever see you in here again I will hang you by your ankles until your brain explodes from blood pressure.” 

The way Nicole shoved Kyle’s head into the concrete floor was excessive but delightful. The way Kyle made quick work of undressing out of the Easter Bunny outfit was impressive. He didn’t even bother cleaning out his locker before he high tailed it out of the gym. 

“You ever play softball?” Nicole asked.

With a tilt of her head Waverly laughed. “Yeah a little in high school, why?” 

That million dollar smile of Nicole’s dazzled across her face. “That basket felt like a fastball to the stomach.”

Nicole lifted her shirt showing off the red mark left behind by the basket. Oops. “Stupid Kyle ducked.” 

“Let’s just get out of here. Stop and get take out and get a early jump on our moving in together talk.” Waverly sighed. 

She just wanted to cuddle with her best baby. Get the thought of Kyle’s disgusting hands off her mind. 

As Nicole took a look at her watch with a grimace Waverly knew the answer. “Can you give me thirty minutes? I got roped into a training session. Then I’ll leave the clean up and lock up to them. Promise.” 

“I guessss..” Waverly exaggerated with a wink. “Can I watch at least? Kind of over the whole Easter egg hunt now.” 

“Course Waves.” Nicole smiled. “Anything my baby wants she gets.” 

It had been twenty five grueling minutes watching this  woman  _flirt_ with Nicole. 

“ _Oh Nicole can you help me get into this harness.”_

_ “Nicole is so fancy, I’ll call you Nicky.”  Bitch. _

_ “ You’re  SO  strong. Your forearms are quite impressive.” _

_“Oh Nicole I bet you’re super hot in bed_ ”  okay well maybe she didn’t say that but Waverly knew this woman was thinking that. 

She knew flirting. Nicole was trying to be professional but this  _woman_ kept touching...little ‘accidental’ lingering of fingers or skating her hands around Nicole’s arms. 

Waverly had about enough of it. This was Nicole’s business though. She couldn’t go all jealous girlfriend crazy on the woman. Nicole had sent her a smile assuring her she knew exactly what was going on. 

That was comforting at least. Since this Shae Pressman lady was gorgeous and a doctor. Not that she was eavesdropping on the conversation or anything but  Shae  seemed to be completely unaware of how far her voice carried. 

Watching with dutiful eyes Waverly observed Shae repel down the wall with ease. “Whew what a workout. Bet you give plenty of those though.” 

_**Oh fuck off Shae.** _

As Shae messily stepped out of her harness she ended up tripping and Waverly watched with with horror in her eyes as Shae accidentally slapped Nicole across the face. 

Shea froze. “I am so sorry. That was a complete accident.” 

_ Oh Shae  **DID NOT** just accidentally injure her girlfriend. That was her thing!!  _

“You’re fine.” Nicole stuttered out as she reached a hand to her face. 

Waverly couldn’t take another second of it. Crossing the room with a vigorous speed until she all but launched herself onto Nicole’s back. 

With the velocity that she had flung herself to jump on to Nicole’s back it really shouldn’t have surprised her that Nicole would be caught off balance. 

“Fuuuuck.” Nicole shouted as she tried to catch herself. 

It wasn’t much use though and Waverly closed her eyes as she clung to Nicole’s back like a baby possum to their mother. 

Nicole tripped an extra few feet before Waverly felt and heard the impact. Why was she so chaotic sometimes. 

“Oh wow Nicole. You’re bleeding.” Shae mumbled in a shocked voice. 

Waverly allowed her eyes to open as she climbed down Nicole’s back before realizing Nicole had dived head first into a foot hold on the wall. 

“Baby? Shit. Oh God. I’m so sorry. Nicole. Are you okay?” Waverly rambled. 

Slowly turning Nicole around by her shoulders Waverly spots blood trickling down to the blue mats on the floor. This was not good. Not good at all.

“Ohhh that’s not pretty.” Shea gasped from behind her. 

With a evil glare over her shoulder Waverly glanced back to Nicole’s face. “She’s always pretty. Even with a gaping cut on her eyebrow. Shit. I am soo sorry love.” 

“That was definitely surprising babe.” Nicole exhaled slowly. “Also I think you ripped the stitches in my back.”

_Fuck_. 

“ Babe? Baby? Oh my god.” Shae exclaimed. “I am so embarrassed. I was hitting on you this whole time. I just thought you were super oblivious.” 

Waverly made a face to which Nicole chuckled. “Nope. She’s taken. It was pretty hard to sit there and watch everything take place.” 

“Right.” Shae mumbled. “I really am sorry. I’ve got a emergency kit in the car. I can stitch you up really quickly if you want.” 

Even though Waverly really wanted Shae to just disappear and never to come back she also really wanted Nicole to stop bleeding before she lost every ounce of blood in her body. 

As Shae stepped out to grab her kit, Waverly helped Nicole our of her blood stained t shirt. Her impromptu piggy back ride popped one of Nicole’s stitches in her back. 

“You look like a stuck pig.” Waverly sighed. “Bleeding from your back and your brow.” 

Nicole took her bloody t shirt, making a bandana out of it, and tied it to her eyebrow to stop the bleeding. Macgyver type shit. Her girlfriend was so sexy. 

Nicole just laughed. “Feel like one too.” 

“C’mere you Haught pig.” 

Opening her arms Waverly smiles as Nicole steps into the embrace. Carefully watching to make sure not to irritate the torn stitch. “It’s been a day.” 

“At least you’re weren’t the one having to hear me get hit on for half an hour.” Waverly grumbled. 

A chill sparked through her nerves as Nicole laid a open mouth kiss upon her neck. “That may be so but I don’t care who hits on me. I’ve got the most gorgeous, kind, clumsy and chaotic woman in the world.” 

_Fucking charmer._

A throat clearing behind them irritated Waverly for a millisecond before realizing Nicole really did need to get her forehead stitched up. 

Shae was fast. Waverly would give that to her. Even if she’d rather give her a black eye. Okay, harsh. Shae had apologized profusely for not realizing Nicole was not single and that Waverly had to endure the onslaught of one sided flirting. 

“Is it gonna be a big scar?” Waverly asked as she ghosted her fingertips near the newly stitched skin. 

She’s glanced over before returning to restitching Nicole’s back. “Shouldn’t be big. I’m very good with my hands.” 

Was this more flirting or just pure smugness about her job. “I’m sorry that came out wrong. I’m just really good at stitching. You’ll barely notice it. Promise.” 

Nicole chuckled as Waverly held a glare that could have exploded Shae’s head if she had some type of magical powers but alas she did not. 

“And done!” Shae exclaimed as she snipped the stitch. “You know, if we can get passed the awkwardness of how this all started, I’d love to maybe hang out and grab dinner. I just moved here and don’t have many friends yet.” 

Helping Nicole to her feet Waverly pursed her lips. She couldn’t blame Shae for hitting on Nicole. She was gorgeous after all. Some might even say  _Haught_.  “Sure. Why not?”

Shae’s eyes lit up. “Really? That’s great. I’ll leave my number with you guys and we can plan something.”

Taking Shae’s number down Waverly waved her off as Nicole looked on in amusement. “That was very mature of you babe.”

Turning around with a mischievous smirk Waverly laughed. “Can’t blame the girl. Have you seen you?” 

Taking her eyes up and down that porcelain body, Waverly groaned. 

“According to someone I look like a stuck pig.” Nicole retorted. “Which is not very attractive.” 

With a dramatic roll of her eyes Waverly sauntered towards the half naked redhead. “You are the sexiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on.” 

“I’m pretty smart too you know.” Nicole play pouted. 

A smile slowly took over her face. “I know. Now can we get out of here? I have my very own treasure hunt for you to find.” 

🐷🐇🐽🐇🐷🐇🐽

When Waverly had told her she had a treasure hunt for her, Nicole just naturally assumed she meant sex. That was not the case as she rummaged underneath Waverly’s bed for a second clue to where her Easter basket was hidden. 

Waverly had given her the first clue as soon as they stepped inside the Homestead. 

‘ _Underneath where we fall asleep_

_You’ll find a second clue to keep.’_

Waverly really needed to vacuum underneath the bed. Dust bunnies were  everywhere  and causing her to have a sneezing fit. Which did not bode well with the stitches in her back. 

It was fun though. She had to admit that. Waverly’s kind was wonderful and for her to think of this fun game just for her? Who wouldn’t appreciate that. Finally spotting a pink sticky note, Nicole shuffles from underneath the bed. 

‘ _Go to where water gets cold_

_You’ll find a note that’s quite bold’_

With a smile she heads downstairs and opens the freezer door. Spotting a white envelope with a pink heart drawn on it.

‘ _Grab your keys and be at ease_

_Your treat will bring me to my knee’s.’_

Maybe this was about sex after all. Patting all her pockets Nicole grabs her keys from her pocket and heads to her truck with a smile. Purgatory at night in the Spring was nice. 

A little chill to the air but warm enough to not leave a trail of goosebumps over her skin. Quickly approaching her truck, Nicole doesn’t see Waverly as she unlocks it and gets into the drivers seat. A note sits on the steering wheel. 

‘ _Get in the bed_

_Enjoy the spread’_

A slow smirk crosses her face as Nicole slowly opens her door and walks around to the bed of the truck. As she lays down the tail gate her breath hitches. There was Waverly bundled up in sweatpants and a over sized hoodie. 

There was an abundance of blankets and sheets covering the bed of the truck. However Nicole could only imagine how uncomfortable it still must be. “You are a vision. Waverly Earp.” 

A homemade Easter basket sat beside Waverly, different candies and chips that she loved stuck inside. “Happy Easter babe.” 

Climbing into the bed Nicole plops down hard beside her radiant looking girlfriend. Only to pop up half a second later clutching her ass hissing in pain. Her jeans sticking to her butt cheek as warm blood flooded through the material. 

“Babe did you just set the blankets down?! Did you move any of my ice axes?” Nicole stuttered as she unzipped her jeans to look at the damage. 

Waverly flew up at the sight of a wave of dark crimson flooding down Nicole’s hamstring. “Shit, no. I didn’t even look for anything.” 

Cursing under her breath Nicole felt the rip in her boxers as well as the jagged rip in her ass cheek. “I don’t think I’ve ever had the need for so many stitches in one day in my life.” 

Nicole heard Waverly’s whine and took a deep breath before turning around with a smile. “It’s alright babe. Should we call Shae?” 

“No way!” Waverly huffed. “Too soon for her to be getting to see your perfect ass. I’ll drive.” 

Within half an hour as they sat in the waiting room, a hand towel shoved between her ass cheek and her jeans, Nicole grabbed ahold of Waverly’s hand. “You know, if you didn’t want to move in with me, you could have just said no.” 

It got Waverly to laugh. Which was the goal after all. “You dork. I promise I’m going to kiss it better every day.” 

“ _ **Nicole Haught**_?” A nurse called out. 

As they stood together, Nicole limping awkwardly to the exam room, they passed the reception desk where two older nurses sat together.

“ _How much do you want to bet they’ll be back for Cinco De Mayo?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Nicole! Maybe you can get a tattoo to cover up the jagged scar on your ass!


End file.
